The present invention relates to suspended ceilings and in particular to suspending ceiling grids used to support ceiling tiles.
When installing suspended tile ceilings in relatively narrow hallways or other small areas, it can be advantageous to take advantage of the proximity of the opposite walls by just spanning the wall distance with an acoustical ceiling tee that is not supported by the usual hanger wires or similar devices that attach to the deck or other overhead structures. Instead, the acoustical ceiling tee between the walls is just supported at the walls by the wall molding. In general, it may be possible to span up to six feet before too much deformation occurs in commonly used acoustical ceiling tees.